A Clone and his Jedi
by TriplechangerSpeedster1
Summary: Not all the clones created were perfect, Sunny least of all. Transferred from General to General, Sunny now faces one last chance or reconditioning. Maybe now, with the help of a maverick General, his Padawan and a crazy group of outcast clones, Sunny will find himself and possibly even a family. I don't own Star Wars in any way shape or form. The OC's are mine though.
1. So you think you can handle me sir?

**Re-written! With many thanks to MadiMayhem for her words of wisdom and advice in making this story more interesting.**

 **So on with the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 1: "So you think you can handle a degenerate like _me_?"

The first time he met one of the two Jedi he would one day call _vod_ , it was in the Brig of the _Endurance_. He'd been thrown in there _again_ after taking matters into his own hands, and as a result had disobeyed a direct order. Never mind the fact they had won the battle or anything like that, Jedi didn't seem to like it when they were told just where to go by a mere clone. Yes, it was possible he'd been showing off in the hope of impressing Outcast Company; that feared and respected Company of last chancers and renegade clones who were currently hitching a ride with them on the _Endurance_. But Windu didn't need to know that. The high ranking Jedi didn't need to know that Sunny had been trying to get the attention of the Outcasts in the hope of getting a transfer.

The Corporal placed his head in his hand and cursed quietly. Things were looking really bad for him right now. Instead of commending him for limiting casualties and sticking it to the Seppies, they'd thrown him down here to await yet _another_ court martial. They couldn't even just ignore him and get on with trying to win the war, he _apparently_ had to be made an example of. He was going to be sent back to Kamino for reconditioning this time for sure, he'd been told this was his last chance to not screw up. He had looked up when loud voices had suddenly sounded along the corridor outside his cell.

"He _saved_ several clones from being shot by clankers and you lot _just threw_ him in here?! _What's_ the _kriffin'_ matter with you?"

"Weapon Master Fett …"

" _Zip it_ , I don't want to _fekkin'_ hear it. If no-one else will have him, I will. Unlike _you_ Master, I know the value of free thinking."

"How _dare_ you …"

The door opened to reveal two Jedi shouting at each other. One of them he recognised as Jedi General Windu, however the other he did not recognise right away. He suspected the other Jedi might be the Outcasts General but seeing how he'd never so much as seen the elusive Jedi, probably because the Outcasts had kept to themselves, he couldn't be sure. Side shaved blond hair framed a pair of mismatched eyes and a proud, scarred face that was currently twisted in irritation. The unknown Jedi was wearing battered Phase 1 armour that definitely had seen better days. Unusually, this Jedi didn't appear to have done what most of the other Jedi generals had done which was supplement their robes with armour. In fact if it wasn't for the two lightsabers (were those _teeth_ on the ends?!) at his belt he could have easily passed for a clone if he was wearing a helmet. He even had a Z-6 rotary gun slung over his back and a DC-15 strapped to one hip, unusual weapons for a Jedi to be carrying. The two Jedi paused in their argument and looked at him; General Windu with disgust, the unknown Jedi with a mixture of curiosity and amused acceptance. Sunny took the time to analyse the unknown Jedi further. He seemed young for a master, around thirty at the most, and didn't seem to give off the same harsh aloof aura like most of the other Jedi Sunny had met. His amber and blue eyes were open and honest in comparison to General Windu's cold brown eyes. Sunny didn't know why but he liked this Jedi, at least more than any of the others he'd served under do far.

"CT-5991 …"

He couldn't help but interrupt Windu, he never did like the uptight, rule loving Jedi anyway.

"Sunny."

" _Excuse_ me?!"

A slight smirk flickered across his face. Windu looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel.

"My _name_ is Sunny."

General Windu glared at Sunny as the other Jedi made a vain attempt not to laugh.

" _CT-5991_ (oh he just _had_ to put the emphasis on his number didn't he?) If I had my way you would be shipped back to Kamino for reconditioning right now. However … Weapon Master Fett here seems to think you deserve _another_ chance. Force knows why, this will be your final chance before I have you sent back to be dealt with by your creators. I'm not sure how a clone like _you_ managed to leave Kamino in the first place."

Sunny looked at General Fett in surprise, ignoring General Windu's rather unsubtle dig. A Jedi sticking up for him? Such a thing was unheard of for him, he'd just been shoved from Jedi to Jedi whenever they'd gotten sick of his methods and attitude. Some Jedi had kept him around longer than others but in the end they all gave up and passed him on to someone else. Even the infamous General Skywalker had eventually requested his transfer to another General. Some of the braver clones had even debated changing his name to 'Transfer' considering how many times _that_ had happened. He'd set them straight, his name was all he had left of his original squad and he was keeping it. A reminder of a time when he hadn't been the trigger happy, bitter sociopath he was today. A time when his armour was shiny and new, and he had the 'sunny' personality to match his name. The scar faced General grinned at him, mismatched eyes sparkling with mischief. He held out an arm.

"Hey I'm Dagorlad Fett. Unlike some (here he threw a loaded look at Master Windu, who flushed impressively) I don't really stand much on formalities."

Sunny blinked in surprise as he grasped the offered arm tight in greeting. The Jedi nodded, an impressed look passing over his face.

" _Heh_ , good grip. Listen Sunny, I need a Captain for my company… one that can think for himself and, when necessary, take matters into his own hands. You'll have a tough time, the _vode_ you'll be working with all came from similar situations so you'll have to earn their respect. You game?"

Sunny had to admit it was a tempting offer. Get out of this stinking cell, a promotion and free reign on the battlefield. It sounded almost too good to be true. So much so that Sunny's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked up at the General.

"What's the catch … sir?"

General Fett rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me sir, I work for a living. If you really have to be formal then it's General. Other than that you can call me anything but late for dinner. The only catches I can think of is that you still answer to me, and you'll have to follow orders when necessary. That and … we spend a lot, and I mean a lot, of time on the more dangerous battlefields. There is an abnormally high chance you'll get yourself killed. Still in?"

Sunny grinned; certainty of death, small chance of survival, what was there not to like? Plus a General that didn't seem to have a problem with his history and a decent sense of humour, Jedi like that were about as common as a dry day on Kamino.

"I'm game General. Think you can handle a worthless, degenerate clone like me?"

The Jedi smirked, a somewhat unusual spark in his eyes. Sunny looked at the Jedi warily, that spark seemed to convey that the General knew something he didn't, which was definitely true but still. A conniving smirk twisted the General's scars slightly.

"You ain't the worst, you think you can handle a group of troopers like the Outcasts?"

Sunny's heart skipped a beat as he stared at the Jedi. The _Outcasts_?! He was being invited to _join_ the Outcasts?! Not only that, but as their _Captain_! Sunny didn't know what to say at first, this was what he'd been hoping for. He'd got his chance now, all he had to do was not screw it all up.

_PAGE BREAKER_

"Outcasts fall in!"

Sunny blinked as the colourful bunch of clones in the hangar completely ignored the Jedi he was stood next to. This was his new company? There weren't even enough clones here to form a platoon. Come to think of it there weren't that many clones in the hangar at all. Shaking his head and cursing enough to make a Hutt blush General Fett placed two fingers to his lips, seemingly unaware of his Captain's confusion.

"Cover your ears."

"Wha' …"

Sunny barely had time to do as his General instructed before the Jedi let loose an ear shattering whistle, causing several of the unwarned troopers to slam their hands over their now ringing ears and curse as it echoed around the hangar. As the high pitched noise died away the ragtag group of clones all threw irritated glares at the now smug faced General as they fell into ranks. The General quickly did a headcount and let out a fluent outburst of Mando'a; and as far as Sunny could translate, none of it was suited for polite company. Good thing he was anything but.

" _Fekking_ _haran_ , where the _kriff_ is everyone?! Aw forget it, might as well introduce you to everyone here. Captain Sunny meet some of your new crew, the others are around somewhere. Outcasts, meet your new _vod_ … Captain Sunny."

The clones present all switched their glares from General Fett to Sunny and it was only the knowledge that he'd never backed down under a glare before that kept Sunny from flinching. One of the clones stepped forward, running a hand through his red streaked hair. Dagorlad raised an eyebrow at the pauldron wearing clone.

"There a problem Lieutenant Swipes?"

The Lieutenant set his tattooed jaw and nodded.

"With all due respect, we've done fine so far without a Captain General, why do we need this _fekkin'_ _aruetii_ now?"

The Jedi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

" _K'atini_ Swipes! I can' always keep an eye on you lot on the battlefield. Sunny here has a history of keeping men alive _and_ the Outcasts are his _last_ chance. Unless you _forgot_ _vod_ , the Outcasts were _your_ last chance as well and look at you now."

Swipes stiffened, eyes flashing angrily, before nodding and falling back into the ranks. Dagorlad loosed a heavy, irritated sigh before turning to Sunny. The new Captain noticed that for the first time since he'd met the Jedi, General Fett's eyes were completely serious.

"They're all yours Captain. Just … watch yourself. These guys may be a pain in my _shebs_ but they're my _aliit_. I look after them, they look after me. Now you're also a part of our little _aliit_ _ner vod_. _Mandokarla_ Sunny, don't screw up."

Leaving those gruff somewhat threatening words hanging, the tall Jedi left the hangar. Sunny was left facing some very unfriendly looking clones, and more were entering the hangar even now.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this re-written chapter 1.**

 **Translations!**

 **Seeing as there is a lot, and I do mean a lot, of Mando'a (the Mandalorian language for those not in the know) used in this fic, I shall be posting the translations at the bottom of each chapter from now on. I don't really know why I never did this in the first place but oh well.**

 _Kriff / kriffing_ **: Hell/heck etc.**

 _Fek / fekking_ **: F**k/F**king etc.**

 _Haran_ **: Hell (literal)**

 _Vod / vode_ **: Brother, sister, friend/brothers, sisters, friends**

 _Aruetii_ **: Traitor/foreigner/outsider (in this particular situation outsider)**

 _K'atini_ **: Suck it up!**

 _Shebs_ **: Backside**

 _Allit_ **: Family (can also mean clan name)**

 _Ner vod_ **: My brother/friend/sister**

 _Mandokarla_ **: Having the 'right stuff'/showing guts and spirit/ the state of being the epitome of Mando virtue**

 **Personally I find that is the best site for translating/learning/using Mando'a, so that's what I've used in this fic. I don't own the website or the language, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **That's all for now folks! I'll hopefully have the other re-writes up soon. Please don't forget to read and review!**


	2. Who the fek do you think you are!

**Now re-written! Thanks once again to MadiMayhem for her amazing words of wisdom.**

 **Translations of Mando'a will be at the bottom of the page, now on with the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Who the _fek_ do you think you are?!

Sunny held his ground as he was surrounded by the clones that made up the Outcasts. It was kind of weird to have the same eyes that he saw every day in the mirror now glaring at him from all sides but it wasn't something he hadn't seen before. He folded his arms and narrowed his own eyes, growling darkly as the Lieutenant decided to get into his personal space. Time to sort this out before the tension between Captain and Lieutenant tore the Outcasts apart and rendered them incapable of fighting as a cohesive group.

"What's your issue with me Lieutenant?"

Swipes clenched his fists and for a moment Sunny thought the other clone was about to start something.

"Just who the _fek_ do you think you are?! Coming in here like you're in charge, you know _nothing_ about how things work around here. If it wasn't for the fact that Wardaddy _obviously_ see's something in you I'd shoot you right here, right now! I may just do it anyway."

However instead of carrying out his threat, Swipes just snarled before turning away and leaving.

"Let me know when Wardaddy has our next mission. The sight of a new shiny _aruetii_ is making me want to hurl."

Sunny couldn't help himself, this _shabuir_ was really stomping on his last nerve. Temper snapping he shouted after the retreating Lieutenant, nearly throwing his helmet at the vanishing form of the other clone for good measure.

" _Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_? A _cin vhetin_ , that's what I'm only looking to start out with! Give me a chance before you judge me _mir'oisk_!"

Sunny glared after the angry Lieutenant before turning to the rest of the Outcasts.

" _Haar'chak_! Okay I only want to know two things. One: what's that _di'kut's_ _kriffin'_ problem? And two: can I at least have some names please, I'm not referring to anyone by those _fekking_ numbers if I can help it."

Another clone stepped forwards, a medic judging by the symbols on his armour. His harsh ghost blue eyes softened ever so slightly as he wrapped an arm around Sunny's shoulders as two more clones came in. Sunny's eyes widened at the face of one of the clones. What had happened to him?! Literally half of his head was one big burn, and that burn progressed down his neck and disappeared under his bodysuit. The medic waved the duo over.

"Inferno, Caboose! Over here you _di'kute_!"

The two clones approached, the clone who Sunny assumed was Caboose rolling his eyes and almost strutting in his colourful, yet sparkling clean armour. The pauldron wearing clone next to him, who he assumed was Inferno, practically bounced alongside him, a huge grin on the unscarred side of his face. Abruptly 'Caboose' turned to 'Inferno', an irritated look on his face.

"For _fek's_ sake Cab'ika! Stop it with the _fekking_ bouncing! You'll end up tripping and crushing someone _again_."

Sunny's jaw dropped. So much for his earlier assumption! He mentally slapped himself, just because Caboose seemed to have had half his face burnt off didn't automatically mean he was the clone known as Inferno. Now that the two clones came closer, Sunny could see the flame shaped designs swirling all over Inferno's armour. The clone had also got similar tattoos winding their way up his face and had somehow obtained enough dye and gel to make his hair look like flames, and colour his eyebrows to match. Inferno turned away from the chastised Caboose and raised an eyebrow when his eyes fell on Sunny.

"Wrench, who the _fek_ is this?"

Wrench huh? So that was the previously nameless medic's name. Grinding his teeth, Wrench threw what was clearly a rude hand gesture at Inferno before looking at Sunny.

"Yeah I'm Wrench, the Outcasts only _baar'ur_. Miss Manners here is Inferno, the grinning _di'kut_ behind him is Caboose. Don't worry too much about him, he's harmless … for the most part. Just don't ever keep him away from Inferno if you can help it."

Ignoring how Inferno puffed up like an insulted rooster, Wrench turned himself and Sunny to face the rest of the Outcasts.

"These are Boom-Time, Blue-Streak, Barricade (a heavily scarred clone wearing droid parts around his neck nodded brusquely), Mando and Beskar, for _kriff's_ sake don't split them up either; Fury, Kal, Target, Sneak, Jackal, Klutz, Fragment, AirRaid and FireFlight, be _nice_ them they're our _only_ pilots; Crosshairs, Mutt, Leo …"

He paused briefly for breath before continuing.

"… Dreamer, Beach, Dusty (had that Trooper ever heard of a shower?! Or armour polish for that matter?), Wetsuit, Soundblast, Sunswipe, Bear, Shark-Tooth, Remix, Quicksilver, Kestrel, Lock and Load (two identical clones waved simultaneously), Rifle, Yamaha, Spectre, Machine, Twitch … and Snowjob. You've already met the Lieutenant: Swipes."

Sunny's eyes were wide as the medic concluded his lengthy introduction. Thank Jango they were all easily identifiable, with a wide variety of armour designs, weapons and tattoos making them all individual. All that is except Lock and Load who were identical down to the last tattoo. He was confused by two things though.

"One, what would happen if Beskar and Mando were split up? And two, where's Wardaddy?"

Several of the Outcasts laughed, although Beskar and Mando looked somewhat worried even as they joined in the shared mirth. Wrench finally took sympathy on the confused Captain.

"Mando took a bad hit to the head, I think it was last year. Anyway, they couldn't take out some of the shrapnel in his head, and the injury the shrapnel caused means that he can only speak Mando'a. He understands other languages just fine, he knows more languages than the rest of the company combined; he just can't speak them. Beskar acts as his translator, they're batch mates anyway."

Finally letting go of Sunny, Wrench punched the other clones shoulder below his pauldron.

"Wardaddy is General Fett. It's his _vod_ name, he is as much our _vod_ as any other clone after all."

Well that made more sense to the confused Captain than a missing clone. Sunny noticed that although all the clones that made up the Outcasts were individual in looks, they all bore the same insignia on their armour. It looked like a paw print of some kind, painted either on a shoulder or on the chest in a bright, eyecatching red and outlined in black to make it stand out even more. He guessed it was the unit's mark and resolved to add the design to his own armour as soon as possible. The fun now over it seemed, most of the Outcasts dispersed, going back to whatever it was they had been doing. However, they still remained in the hangar. Wrench was frowning slightly, not moving from his position, and he tapped a rather battered looking wrench against his leg as he hummed in thought.

"I _think_ I've got everyone …"

Lock and Load looked at each other with identical looks of thought. Grinning, the matching pair of heavy gunners looked back at Wrench.

"Well you got all of us-"

"-But did you remember the Commander?"

The Outcasts had a Commander? Sunny frowned in thought, General Fett hadn't mentioned that …

" _COOL_! A newbie!"

A large weight slammed into Sunny, knocking him to the ground. He let out a tiny, rather unmanly squeak as the air was squashed out of him.

"Wha?!"

AirRaid lazily rolled over and off the wing of the gunship he had been lounging on and threw an amused look at the duo on the floor as he now leant against the cockpit.

"Hey there Warbrat! We got ourselves an _alor'ad_ now, Wardaddy rescued 'im from that _shabla Jetii_ Windu."

Sunny stared at the grinning tattooed face that was suddenly all he could see. Bright silver eyes stared openly out of a heavily tanned face, angular Dathomirian tattoos shifting as the owner continued to grin. The unknown Zabrak bounced back up and quickly helped Sunny to his feet. He was also wearing Phase 1 armour, although unlike the General who chose to wear a _kama_ , he was wearing a half-pauldron. The armour was a veritable fireworks display of colours with random splashes of different colours covering every inch of the plastoid plating. Sunny raised an eyebrow as the teenage Dathomirian ran a hand through unruly auburn hair. The teenager laughed.

"I'm only half Zabrak."

The Captain blinked in surprise and shock. How had this crazy kid know what he was thinking? The Zabrak - sorry – _half_ -Zabrak smirked and tapped the unusual looking lightsaber hilt at his hip. Oh the joys, another Jedi and judging by the braid hanging down behind the teens ear, a _Padawan_ at that. Sunny _despised_ Padawans, when he had served under generals with Padawan learners he was always getting in trouble for shouting at them to "stop with the _kriffin'_ cryin' and start scrapping those _fekkin'_ clankers!" Hopefully considering how rough and tough General Fett appeared to be, this particular Padawan, as insane as he seemed, would be different.

"Um, and you are … sir?"

The teenage Padawan face palmed.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. I'm Nikov Kalash, Master Fett's Padawan. Don't call me sir either, its Warbrat okay? Commander Kalash if you absolutely insist on formalities, although Master says formalities are nothing more than a pain in the _shebs_ and a waste of time."

Huh, okay then. Maybe he'd like this Padawan after all, they did share the same opinions on the use of formalities. It could be possible that they'd actually get along. So wrapped up was Sunny in his thoughts that he almost missed the question thrown at him.

"So, why did you end up with us then?"

What? Sunny jumped slightly as another clone, Boom-Time he remembered judging by the soot stained green, white and red armour, broached the subject of his transfer. He scoffed bitterly.

"Insubordination, telling the General to stuff it, sociopathic tendencies, punching my commanding officer and breaking his jaw."

That last point earned Sunny a few awe filled looks. The Captain glowered.

" _Don't_ ask. _Ever_."

He shrugged uncaringly.

"I don't know what the real reason is, take your pick. What'd you lot get transferred for?"

That opened a right can of worms.

"Well the Lieutenant is a kleptomaniac …"

"… and I can't stop _fekkin_ ' swearing …"

"…apparently Jedi don't like having wrenches and other tools thrown at them …"

"…I keep blowing stuff up …"

"Klutz lives up to his name a bit _too_ well …"

"…FireFlight's a bit, well, he's FireFlight …"

"Caboose here is a genuine _di'kut_ …"

Sunny blinked under the onslaught of voices all talking over each other. And these were the men he was supposed to be leading?! They were so dead, they were clanker bait that's for sure. How had these _di'kutla_ _droten_ even survived this long, they were absolutely insane! Sunny had a feeling he would be indulging a lot in _tihaar_ over the next few weeks until he got used to these _or'diniise_. He was rescued in a way when Dagorlad came back into the hangar, a rather unhappy, almost petulant looking Swipes following. The scar faced General grinned lazily.

"Easy now _vode_ , you're going to scare him off and we just got our next assignment."

Sunny relaxed; finally, something he could do. He looked the tall Jedi in the eye.

"What, when and where Wardaddy?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the new and improved version of Chapter 2!**

 **Translations:**

 _Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?_ **: Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?**

 _Cin vhetin_ **: Fresh start/clean slate**

 _Mir'oisk_ **: Shit for brains (literal)**

 _Haar'chak!_ **: Damn it!**

 _Di'kut_ **: idiot (singular)**

 _Di'kute_ **: idiots, plural of di'kut (idiot)**

 _Baar'ur_ **: medic**

 _Alor'ad_ **: Captain**

 _Shabla_ **: screwed up (impolite)**

 _Shebs_ **: backside/arse**

 _Di'kutla_ **: idiotic**

 _Droten_ **: people**

 _Tihaar_ **: alcoholic drink- a strong, clear spirit made from fruit**

 _Or'diniise_ **: fools/morons - plural of or'dinii: fool/moron**

 **Don't forget to read and review!**


	3. You want me to do what!

**There's not really all that much change to this, but I realised that I needed to add the translations and just reshuffle a few things. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: You want me to do _what_?!

He was going to regret appearing so ready and eager to get started, he was sure of it. That and the General was either completely insane or just plain stupid. He'd go with insane as the more likely of the two.

"I'm sorry, the audio input in my bucket appears to have malfunctioned. You want me to do _what_?!"

General Fett gave an exasperated groan and pinched the top of his nose before rubbing the burn scars that stretched around his blue eye and along the left side of his face. The tall Jedi didn't look happy and Sunny noticed that several of the other Outcasts were starting to look very wary as the Jedi began to repeat the orders they'd been given.

"I want you to accompany Nikov to Mandalore and provide him with backup. The Council's ordered that he helps another Padawan teach some of the future leaders of the New Mandalorian government. The corruption there means that there is a lot of suspicious activity and in all honesty I don't want Warbrat here going in with just another Padawan, especially since I don't know whose Padawan's going."

There was just one thing that wasn't quite sitting right with Sunny, Dagorlad seemed stressed, showing more emotion than he'd ever seen from a Jedi before. Oblivious to the warning signs some of the other Outcasts were trying to get across to him, he pressed on.

"I thought a Jedi Master would be of more use this sort of smooth-talking, fancy ideals type of assignment than a clone like me? How come you aren't able to go with him Wardaddy?"

Silence. Sunny noticed a dark, dangerous look pass over Dagorlad's face and the Jedi suddenly became very withdrawn, his eyes gaining a haunted look. The air seemed to still with a potent mixture of angst, anger and pain. Abruptly Dagorlad turned and stormed out of the hangar, leaving a confused Sunny and a bunch of awkward faced clones. Even Nikov looked uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck and scuffed the ground with a booted foot. Sunny helplessly looked at the silent Wrench before running after his General, only to realise he didn't have a clue where the General could have gone. He quickly grabbed a Trooper who was just passing through.

"General Fett's quarters."

"Sir?"

Frustration lead to Sunny shaking the unfortunate clone in his attempt to find the answers.

"His quarters Trooper! Where the _fek_ are they?!"

The poor Trooper pointed down the corridor, his hand trembling slightly as the unpredictable Captain intimidated him with just his mere presence. He gestured to one of the corridors that split away from the main one.

"All of the Generals stay down that corridor s-s-sir, he'll be down there."

Without even a word of thanks Sunny released the shaken Trooper and barrelled off down the main corridor. He scrambled for purchase as he skidded when he took the turn too fast trying to get to the correct corridor and crashed into the wall. Cursing fluently in Mando'a he hauled himself upright and jogged down the corridor, pausing at each door to check the name of the occupant. It felt like it took forever until he found the right room but find it he did. The door appeared to be shut tight but the control panel next to it indicated that the door was at least unlocked. Sunny tentatively pushed on the door.

"Sir … Wardaddy? Dagorlad? You alright in there?"

Something slammed into the door and crashed to the ground inside the room.

"Just … just go Captain! I'm fine, just …"

Sunny knew that was a load of bull and, judging from how stressed Dagorlad sounded, the Jedi was pretty upset. He took a few steps back, pointing his armoured shoulder at the door.

"Dagorlad. I'm coming in whether you want it or not. Make sure the door doesn't fall on you now."

He slammed into the door, smashing it open. His momentum carried him into the exceptionally sparse quarters of his General, who was watching from the bunk, and straight into the opposite wall. Sunny shook his head dizzily as he picked himself off the floor and faced his General on unsteady feet. Dagorlad was staring at him, a distinctly unimpressed look on his face.

"I thought I told you to go away _Captain_ Sunny."

The irritable, concerned Captain folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the upset Jedi.

"I'm pretty _infamous_ for ignoring orders when necessary _sir_. Now, I want to know. Why can't you go to Mandalore with Warbrat? What did you do that means you can't go huh? What's stopping you?"

Dagorlad's head shot up and his mismatched eyes narrowed dangerously. Armored fists clenched and relaxed as the short tempered General composed himself.

"Why can't _I_ go to Mandalore? I was _fekkin'_ _born_! _That's_ what's stopping me!"

He dropped his head into one of his hands and ran the other through his side shaved style hair, tugging at some of the strands that fell across his forehead.

"I thought it'd have registered with you by now … I'm Mandalorian. Both my parents fought with the True Mandalorians alongside Jaster Mereel. _Fierfek_ , my older brother Talan and my uncle Jango raised me after they died, at least until Talan was killed and the Jedi took me from Jango. It was made pretty _kriffin'_ clear that I weren't welcome in Sundari or anywhere else on Mandalore when they found out my heritage after that mess with Kenobi and the Deathwatch. Yet _that's_ where Warbrat's got to go and I can't keep an eye on him there! That's _why_ Sunny. Those _hut'uunla_ _dar'manda_ won't let me anywhere near their _precious_ , _pacifist_ dome cities because of who my parents were which means I can't watch my Padawan's back. Hell, they won't tolerate my presence on the whole Force damned planet!"

It was painfully clear to Sunny that this topic of conversation was not one that Dagorlad was happy about but the stubborn General continued to rant, accent thickening as he did so, his Captain acting as a surprisingly sympathetic ear.

"To make this whole mess even worse … I've haven't ever told anyone else but him about this so keep your _fekkin'_ mouth shut, but Nikov's Mandalorian, both by choice and blood. When I talked things over with his parents about him being trained I found out his mama was from a clan that supported the True Mandalorians, even if they weren't directly involved. With the New Mandalorians in charge in Sundari Warbrat will find himself real unpopular if that little gem somehow got out and I can't protect him if I'm stuck in orbit."

He looked up at Sunny, his eye's almost pleading with the clone Captain to understand.

"Sunny … _please_. I need you to keep an eye on Nikov, I _don't_ trust the New Mandalorians any further than I could throw them and I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could handle it."

Sunny would be the first to admit that his General's distraught outburst and upset admission had startled the life out of him. He hadn't realised just how personal this was for the Jedi and what a slap in the face the Council had delivered by asking this of him. But the strong language the cranky Mandalorian had used when referring to the New Mandalorians however Sunny didn't have a problem with, heck he thought the same thing about the pacifists that now controlled most of Mandalore. He also agreed that Nikov shouldn't go alone onto a planet where his more aggressive opinions and warrior heritage would not be appreciated. Finally after a long, drawn out period of silence between the two men Sunny let out a long sigh.

"Alright … I'm in."

_PAGE BREAKER_

The dome city of Sundari. He'd only just stepped off the transport and followed Warbrat to the greeting party and he already hated it. He looked back to Wardaddy who was watching with concerned eyes from the loading ramp of the transport.

"Aww _fek_ …"

Sunny turned back to Warbrat at the hissed exclamation and followed the tall teens gaze to the other transport where the passengers were just disembarking. He swore angrily under his breath when he recognised the two Jedi. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, his two _least_ favourite Jedi after General Windu. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something that might get the two of them in trouble, Sunny quickly moved to catch up with Warbrat who was introducing himself to the Duchess Satine and Prime Minister Almec.

"Duchess Satine, Prime Minister Almec. I am Padawan Nikov Kalash and this is Clone Captain Sunny. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

Apparently Warbrat could be quite the charmer when he chose to be as he politely kissed the Duchess's offered hand before dipping his head towards the Prime Minister. The Duchess smiled before turning to Master Skywalker and his Padawan who had just joined them; Captain Rex, who had followed the two Jedi off the transport, remained a respectful distance away. The two Captains barely inclined their heads towards each other before turning back to their Jedi and the politicians. The exchange between General Skywalker, Padawan Tano and Duchess Satine flew over Sunny's head, but he was pulled out of his reverie when one of the kids Warbrat was supposed to be teaching later pointed towards the lightsaber attached to his hip.

"That's a fine looking weapon. May I see it?"

The teenage Padawan appeared surprised but reached towards the unusual hilt all the same. However Prime Minister Almec pulled the cadet back.

"I'm afraid not. Because of Masters Kenobi and Fett's recent visit and the trouble that followed, no offworlders may carry weapons on Mandalore."

Trying to hide his amusement at the hilarious idea of both his rule breaking Master and the more rule abiding Master Kenobi causing trouble Nikov unclipped the lightsaber from his belt before also removing the DC-15S from its position on his back. He passed the weapons to Sunny.

"Hey Sunny, could ya please give these ta my Master for me, I'd give 'im your own weapons too while you're at it. We don't want any trouble while we're here."

Sunny nodded, taking the weapons before jogging back to the transport where Wardaddy, no _this_ was Jedi General Fett, was watching with a hard look on his face. The older Jedi frowned as Sunny handed over the weapons Warbrat had given him before also handing over his own twin DC-17 pistols.

"Why're you giving me these Sunny? You can't walk around here unprotected."

The Captain shrugged as he unhooked the grenades from his belt.

"After you and Master Kenobi visited here and there was that _shabla_ mess with that group of terrorists during your visit, they won't allow offworlders to carry weapons on Mandalore. Warbrat doesn't want to cause trouble so he asked me to give these to you."

He smirked.

"Don't worry, I ain't going in completely unarmed. I still got the vibroblades in my gauntlets and a knife in my boot. And I'm guessing Warbrat will have some weapons stashed somewhere as well."

Dagorlad nodded as he stowed the weapons in a backpack which he then hoisted onto his shoulder.

"He should, I taught him to _never_ go anywhere without a weapon after all. You keep an eye on him, I don't trust him _not_ to start a fight with Padawan Tano. The two of them can't stand each other, I don't know _what_ Master Yoda was thinking when he assigned the two of them to deal with this."

_PAGE BREAKER_

Boredom. The bane of any respectable clone's miserable existence. Nikov had left to teach the days lessons at the Royal Academy of Government and now Sunny was stuck in their shared quarters with nothing to do. He'd tried wandering through the city but quickly realised he was unwelcome and so he'd decided to return to the quarters the Duchess had supplied for them while they were on Mandalore. He looked around the bare room, so much for the appreciation of the Mandalorian people. He'd already had to stop Nikov from getting into a fight with Padawan Tano after her snide comment about keeping all the crazies together in one place for everyone's safety. Then again, he'd have enjoyed watching her lose to the older, more experienced Warbrat; he'd never really liked her, she was always talking down to him in a condescending way, like he was a child. Well, he was technically a child but it was the principle of the matter that was important. He looked up as the door was kicked open and Nikov stormed in, slamming the door behind him.

"Bad day kid?"

The teenage Jedi snarled and slammed his fist into the wall before throwing himself onto his bunk. Sunny raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

"That good huh?"

Nikov turned his head to glare at Sunny.

" _What_ do you think?! I gotta deal with a bunch of _rich pacifist teenagers_ who ain' suited for anythin' _but_ politics what with all their whinin' _and_ that pain in my _shebs_ Tano! I'm tellin' you Sunny, this assignment better be over soon before I lose it."

In Sunny's opinion the cantankerous Padawan never had it to begin with but he wasn't going to tell him that and rile him up further. He went into the small kitchen area and poured out two cups of caf, adding an unhealthy amount of sugar to each cup. Walking back over to the bunk he passed one cup to Nikov before sitting on the converted couch with his own cup. He grimaced slightly as he sipped the scalding brew before sighing and closing his eyes as the hot liquid warmed him up.

"Ahhh that's just terrible. Listen Warbrat, this mission's a waste of our time anyway _but_ it beats just sitting around and dealing with Windu griping about us taking up space on the _Endurance_. Who knows, tomorrow might be a better day."

The sarcastic scoff from the Jedi as he downed his own caf made Sunny laugh slightly. Mission: Stop the Jedi from Exploding was a complete success.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Hut'uunla_ **: cowardly**

 _Dar'manda_ **: a state of not being a Mandalorian ... someone who has lost their heritage and therefore their identity. Something that is regarded with dread by traditional Mandalorians and is often used in insult.**

 **Please R &R, I'd love to read your thoughts so far ^_^**


	4. This is why I hate politicians!

**Good grief I've finally finished :D This is the longest chapter I've ever written for any fanfiction, and one of the most fun XD**

 **Sorry it's so late; I've been having inspiration issues with this chappie ^_^**

 **Hope you guy's enjoy it**

Chapter 4: This is why I hate politicians!

Sunny tossed and turned in his sleep, painful memories of a time best forgotten flashing in front of his eyes. The last bad loose wire joke he'd shared with Bazooka and Trigger, Destroyer's loud cheers every time they took out a target, Poker's cheerful swearing as he directed the AT-TE towards their next target, the all too familiar recoil of the AT-TE's cannon as he pressed the trigger. Then a flash and a loud explosion followed by the feeling of being thrown through the air. After that _pain_ , lots and lots of pain; the terrifying feeling of burning, of his armour melting in the intense heat and sticking to his skin. And those screams: the horrifying sounds of his frightened squad as they were burned alive, unable to escape the shattered wreckage of the AT-TE; his own scared, helpless cries as he lay trapped under the burning remains of the destroyed cannon before he was met by the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. The cold, clinical way in which he was informed of the deaths of all his squad mates as he lay there in the medical cot, too badly burned to move and yet not burned enough to warrant them 'wasting bacta on a useless shiny'. The sorrowful tears that had slipped free when he realised he'd never see them again. They were gone. It was his fault, it was always his fault …

" _No_!"

Sunny sat bolt upright on the couch eyes wild as they scanned the room, his scarred chest heaving slightly as he calmed down. Hunching over he ran a hand over his face. Bazooka, Destroyer, Poker, Trigger. The first in a long line of face's that he would see every night, their eye's cold and accusing. Always blaming him for screwing up, for them not making it through this war. After he'd finally been released from the medbay; and boy had that taken forever what with the Kaminoan scientists being ' _interested_ ' in how severe burns healed without bacta and there he was, a ready-made subject that no-one wanted to waste the bacta on; nobody had wanted anything to do with him. No crew wanted a traumatised AT-TE gunner that didn't want to go anywhere near an AT-TE and would freeze up every time he was near one. He'd even lashed out at his commanding officer once when he was practically dragged over to a tank and ordered to get on.

That had been the last straw and he'd been shoved sideways into the infantry where he could _supposedly_ do less damage to his own side. What this move had done instead was cultivate a dislike of authority, a dislike that had been born in the hospital as he was poked and prodded by scientists, and his near-homicidal hatred for the Separatists. The trauma he'd gone through both on that fateful day and in the hospital had also kick-started the events that led to him becoming the vicious, jaded sociopath who had been given this one final chance before reconditioning. At least he didn't cry when his nightmares woke him up, he had no more tears left to shed. He hadn't cried since he'd woken up on the medical frigate and had been told the rest of his squad were dead.

"Sunny? You alright _vod_?"

The clone was pulled from his morbid thoughts to find a sleepy eyed Nikov standing by the table. He felt guilty that he'd woken up the teenager, Nikov had come in exhausted after another day of trying to keep his formidable temper in check whilst teaching at the Academy. For Jedi, Nikov and his Master sure were mavericks … in fact they were the most un-Jedi like Jedi he'd ever met. Sunny nodded.

"Just some old memories Warbrat, nothing for you to worry about."

He felt the young Jedi's burning gaze as Nikov's silver eyes tracked the extensive scars that covered his back, shoulders and neck. He shivered slightly before throwing himself back onto the couch, hiding the old scars from view again. Looking over, he noticed that Nikov hadn't moved from his position by the table.

"Where did you get those?"

Sunny flinched, of all the questions to ask the young Jedi had had to ask that. He exhaled harshly.

"Tank fire. Took out the rest of my squad."

Nikov was quiet for a few minutes and for an instant, Sunny thought he'd gone back to bed. Instead, the Jedi sat on the table and pulled back the sleeves that had covered his arms. In the week he'd known Nikov Sunny had never questioned why the teen walked around with his arms always covered, he'd thought it was just one of Nikov's quirks. When he saw what those sleeves covered though, he realised that was not the case at all. Nikov's arms looked like they'd been mauled by something, huge laceration scars and bite marks cutting through the reddish tan skin and ebony tattoos. It was clear that the scarring was more than what was on Nikov's arms as they progressed up his shoulders and were again hidden by the shirt he wore. Rolling the sleeves back down to hide the horrific injuries, Nikov met Sunny's shocked gaze, his own eyes like calm pools of molten silver.

"Ran into a Hutt crime lords Krayt Dragon on Nal Hutta. _Fekkin'_ thing tried to eat me an' left a few mementos. Master killed it after he got it to spit me out though it still landed me in the Healer's wing for a couple of months. He said the best way to get over somethin' like that was to keep somethin' to remind you that you lived through hell and managed to come out the other side. So he gave me one of that things teeth."

He reached for the sheath on his leg and pulled out a small knife, the milky white blade gleaming dully in the artificial lighting. Sunny took it, admiring the slightly serrated edge and the skilled carvings on the hilt.

"This made from the tooth?"

Nikov nodded, taking the knife and storing it back in the sheath strapped around his calf.

"The tooth makes up the entirety of the blade. The handle's made of beskar and leather and I did the carvings myself."

Sunny whistled, impressed. He looked up as Nikov stood and returned to the small bed in the other room. Rolling his eyes in amusement Sunny relaxed back onto the couch, sleep claiming him almost instantly.

_PAGE BREAKER_

"For the record Warbrat, I blame you for this."

"Oh for the love of the Force will you just shut the _fek_ up and _listen_ to me."

"How about you _make_ me huh?"

Clone Captain and Jedi Padawan glowered at each other through the shielded cells of Sundari's maximum security prison. Around them in other cells were Padawan Tano, four of the Academies students and the Duchess Satine; hands bound as theirs were. Prime Minister Almec was babbling on about how he was responsible for the black market in Sundari's underworld becoming so powerful. As the Prime Minister continued to monologue to his mainly uninterested audience, Ahsoka threw a nasty look at the bickering duo.

"You two had better shut up or I'll …"

Sunny and Nikov both turned on her, united in their mutual dislike of the Torgrutan Padawan. Nikov curled his lip in a sneer, exposing his sharp canines before turning his back on her and resumed planning their escape with Sunny.

" _Ori'buyce, kih'kovid_. Who tries to use a Force suggestion on someone who probably was trained to resist?! When will these _di'kute_ learn, _ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade_!"

He was interrupted as one of Almec's men slammed his shield into the cell door. The Prime Minister had strutted off somewhere, leaving them trapped in their cells with just two of his guards for company.

"Quiet you."

Nikov scowled at the man, silver eye's blazing angrily. The guard actually took a few steps back, intimidated by the young Jedi's fierce glare.

" _Ne shab'rud'ni hut'uun_."

The guard ran, not intending on staying anywhere near the obviously crazy Jedi any more, Padawan or not. Cursing angrily the other guard ran after him, shouting at him to come back. Satine tossed a reproachful look at Nikov, who had a wolfish smirk on his face.

"Did you really have to scare him like that? And with such violent language?"

Nikov and Sunny shared an "is-she really- _that_ -stupid?!" look. They couldn't understand how the Duchess had remained in power for so long with her pacifist ways and zero violence policies. Surely she must have realised the damage she was doing by now. By outright banning violence and making life insanely difficult for Mandalorians interested in keeping their heritage alive, she was encouraging organisations like Death Watch and providing them with willing followers. Nikov shook his head in frustration.

"Look Duchess, sometimes you have ta fight fire with fire. _Your_ Prime Minister is responsible for all the trials your people have suffered through and that _hut'uun_ was working for him. By ensuring he wouldn't return ta bother us, we're free ta do what we can ta stop that _dini'la di'kut_ Almec."

Sunny grinned as Nikov stopped speaking. Time to begin their escape, even if it was going to hurt at first. A lot. But it was going to be worth it because the _di'kute_ imprisoning them would be in a whole other world of pain by the time ha and Nikov were done.

"Speaking of which …"

A few sickening pops later and Sunny was sliding his apparently boneless hand out of one of the cuffs. He shook his useless hand in pain, grimacing.

"I _hate_ doing that."

Nikov watched as Sunny used his still working hand to slowly push all his joints back into alignment, smirking as one of the cadets turned a pale green colour at the nauseating cracking sounds. The clone let out a pained hiss as his swollen hand throbbed, but at least all his joints were now back in their proper places. Sunny knew his hand would be pretty much useless for now but at least he was free; and he could still use the vibroblades in his gauntlets so he wasn't entirely defenceless. He looked over to Nikov.

"Now what?"

Before Nikov could answer Ahsoka decided to throw in her unwanted opinion.

"What are you even doing?! How is the Captain getting free of his binders going to get us out of here?"

Nikov threw his head back and let out a strangled scream of frustration. Slamming his booted foot into the cell wall he glowered at the other Padawan.

" _Nar'sheb_ Tano. I don't have to explain myself ta _you_. Just play along and we'll be out of here in no time."

Silver eyes flashing in irritation he glowered at the four cadets, the Duchess and Padawan Tano.

"Here's the plan. Sunny here is gonna fake a _trattok'or_. And _you_ lot _are_ gonna help me kick up a right racket: _orjorer_ , _jair_ , whatever; and try ta get him some help. With any luck some of those _di'kute_ will come running and open his cell. The two of us will take it from there, all we need you six ta do is help make enough of a panic ta get their attention, I won't be able to get their attention on my own."

For a plan that had been made up literally in the space of a few minutes, Sunny had to admit it was a good one. There was always a chance that the guards wouldn't buy his act but it was a risk they would have to take. The cadets and the Duchess had all nodded their agreement and even Tano shrugged her compliance. Taking his cue from Nikov, Sunny dropped backwards into a seemingly boneless heap on the floor, making sure to hide the fact that he was free of his binders with the rest of his body. Staring aimlessly at the wall, he half closed his eyes and, for all intents and purposes, played dead. At Nikov's signal the others all started making one hell of a racket; shouting and screaming to get the guards attention.

"Oh my Force! Captain!"

"Get a medic please! Someone! The Captain just collapsed!"

"Sunny?! _Vod_? _Fek_! We need a _baar'ur_ here _now_!"

"Oh my! Someone get him some help please!"

Sunny had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing and giving the game away. The fine performance the others were putting on was hilarious, it sounded like Nikov had actually slammed his boots into his cell door in an attempt to make an even louder racket, but it appeared to be working when loud footsteps could be heard. He heard a loud curse followed by the sounds of the cell door being opened. The footsteps came closer and a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. Sunny did his best to remain limp as the guard shook him in an attempt to gain a response. He could almost imagine the panic on the _hut'uun's_ face when he didn't respond. The guard dropped him and must have opened up a com link.

"Sir … it's one of the offworld prisoners, he's collapsed! I can't get a response either!"

Sunny listened for a minute as the guard spoke with his superior. From the sounds of it, whoever he was talking to was not happy in the slightest about the current situation. Thanks to the guard moving him he could meet Nikov's gaze through one of the cell walls. The young Jedi gave an almost imperceptible nod. Sunny remained relaxed as the guard turned him over again, the _di'kut_ getting right in his face. Did he have a _jaro_ or something?! Because he sure was _jare'la_ … getting in his face like that.

"Come on, don't be dead please. I'll get demoted for sure if you die on me."

Sunny couldn't resist, he'd been given the go ahead to end this charade anyway.

"Well, that _would_ be a shame wouldn't it? Guess it's a good thing I'm not dead."

The _di'kutla or'dinii_ actually responded.

"You're not. Phew. That's great … hang on, what now?!"

Sunny's eyes snapped open and he grinned dangerously at the now wide eyed guard. Seriously, how hard was it to figure out he had been faking. A clone still had to _breathe_ after all. You can't do that if you're dead.

" _Fekkin'_ _utreekov_."

Before the guard was able to react, Sunny's armoured knee smashed into a place no male of any species wanted to be hit. With a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan the guard toppled over, curling in on himself and sobbing. Rolling his eyes Sunny stood up and brushed his armour down with his good hand. He stepped over the crying guard and waltzed right out of his now open cell. Quickly jabbing the panel to unlock the other cells, he moved to help a now laughing Nikov free of his cuffs.

"Hah! _Kandosii_ Sunny!"

"Yeah, yeah, celebrate later. The Prime Minister's still around here somewhere."

He growled in frustration when the binders refused to open. Irritated, he activated the vibroblade in his left gauntlet and cut through the link between the two cuffs. He quickly deactivated it, allowing it to retract back into his gauntlet and smirked at Nikov.

"They only took my _buy'ce_ , _di'kute_ didn't think to take the rest of my armour."

Nikov nodded, rubbing his wrists slightly and rolling his shoulders. The duo joined the Duchess, cadets and Padawan Tano in the silent corridor. How no-one had come to check on things yet was a mystery to both Sunny and Nikov, and both were suspicious because of it. Nikov set off down the corridor, waving for the others to follow.

"Come on."

With Nikov on point and Sunny bringing up the rear they swiftly moved through the network of corridors, occasionally taking advice from the Duchess on which way to turn and knocking out any guards that were in their way. Just when it felt like they were going to actually succeed in escaping a door opened and several unmarked police and guards poured out. They were soon surrounded and herded back into the prison, this time though they were taken right to the lowest levels. There was only one cell down here, smack in the centre of the room. Almec was waiting for them next to the cell when they arrived, somehow managing to look both smug and annoyed.

"Well … you certainly are persistent. It took us a while to find you on the security cameras."

He approached as the Duchess was separated from the rest of the group and held out a datapad. The Duchess took it, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she activated it. Her eye's widened in shock and disgust as she read through the information on the datapad.

"This is a confession!"

Slowly, mockingly, Almec clapped his hands together.

"Well _done_ Duchess. Yes, it's a confession. _Yours_ to be exact; confessing your part in the rise of the horrific back market here on Mandalore for your own personal gain."

The Duchess shook her head angrily, pulling against the iron grip of the guards holding her.

"I'll _never_ sign it! I'd rather _die_ than sign your false confession!"

Almec raised a slim eyebrow.

"That can be arranged you know."

He gestured to the guard on his left, who came forwards holding what looked like a metal collar. Sunny's eye's narrowed angrily, he recognised the seemingly innocent device from his training days on Kamino when they went over possible torture methods. A shock-collar, designed to send highly painful jolts of electricity through the wearer.

It was obvious Nikov recognised it as well. Silver eye's blazing angrily, he Force shoved the guard standing next to him into the wall. Mayhem ensued as Sunny joined the fight, lashing out with a vicious kick at one of the unmarked police. The _aruetii_ went down hard, letting out a pained cry as something broke. Activating the vibroblades in his gauntlets Sunny clashed with one of the electro-staff carrying guards. Sparks flew as the blades collided with the staff and Sunny grit his teeth as his damaged hand was jolted. Another man ran over to the stun cannon and climbed on, hoping to take out the two offworlders. Drawing his knife from its sheath Nikov took aim.

"Oh no you _fekkin'_ don't!"

The thrown blade crashed into the gunners shoulder and he toppled from the gun platform with a cry. However, with the duo occupied, Almec had grabbed the shock collar and tried to clamp it around the Duchesses neck. However Padawan Tano had also finally decided to join the fight as she body slammed Almec away from the Duchess. Almec dropped the collar with a cry of surprise and stumbled backwards into the guard that was fighting Sunny. Knocked off balance, the guard stood little chance as Sunny's right vibroblade sliced deep into his arm. The guard screamed as he dropped to the ground clutching his now bleeding arm. Sunny quickly jumped over him and grabbed Almec before he regained his bearings. The Duchess quickly collared him and Ahsoka activated the shocker, sending several painful jolts through the _aruetii_. Almec slumped in Sunny's grip, gasping in pain as the cadets ran over. The Duchess drew herself up to her full height and glared down at Almec.

"Send for my personal guard."

_PAGE BREAKER_

With the arrival of the Duchesses guard, Almec was quickly incarcerated in the very cell he'd planned on holding the Duchess in. As the guards and police that were working with Almec were led away the Duchess turned to Padawan Tano.

"I guess you realise now, I didn't just bring you here to teach. I knew something was wrong but I had no-one to trust. I knew if I brought in a Jedi, especially a friend of Senator Amidala's, we could solve this mystery together."

She looked over at Nikov, who was cleaning the blood off his knife and Sunny, who had just deactivated his vibroblades, flinching at the blood.

"Thank you as well. If it were not for the two of you we never would have been able to stop Almec so quickly after our capture. I do not approve of your tactics though, so I must ask that you do not return to Sundari if at all possible."

_PAGE BREAKER_

Sunny and Nikov had never been happier to see a LAAT/i transport in their lives as they walked out onto the landing platform. The duo shared a look as the door opened to reveal an amused Dagorlad, his arms folded and a smirk on his face. As he handed over their weapons he shook his head.

" _Kandosii_ you two. You managed to accomplish the mission _and_ get banned from ever returning to this place."

Nikov shrugged as he clipped his lightsaber back onto his hip.

"That's gratitude for you though, we saved her _shebs_ and what thanks do we get?! Short answer really: we don't!"

Sunny laughed as AirRaid took off, grabbing onto one of the overhead handholds with his good hand.

"Didn't you know? This is why I hate politicians!"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Ori'buyce kih'kovid_ **: All helmet, no head. A common term of derision for those with an over-inflated sense of authority**

 _Ke_ _nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!_ **: Don't mess with Mandalorians!**

 _Ne shab'rud'ni_ **: Don't mess with me (usually followed by violence)**

 _Hut'uun_ **: coward**

 _Dini'la_ **: insane**

 _Nar'sheb_ **: strong form of 'shove it'**

 _Trattok'or_ **: collapse**

 _Orjorer_ **: cry out, shout**

 _Jair_ **: scream, shriek**

 _Jaro_ **: death wish, insane act of reckless stupidity**

 _Jare'la_ **: asking for it, stupidly oblivious of danger**

 _Di'kutla_ **: idiotic**

 _Or'dinii_ **: moron, fool**

 _Utreekov_ **: fool, idiot (literally empty head)**

 _Kandosii_ **!: Nice one! Well Done! Wicked!**

 _Buy'ce_ **: helmet**

 _Aruetii_ **: traitor, foreigner, outsider**

 **Blimey, there's a lot of Mando'a in this one**

 **Read and review please guys, keep's me going when I see loads of reviews in my inbox ^_^**


	5. They just don't get it!

**The newest installment of ACJ is finally here! Many thanks to MadiMayhem for her help and words of wisdom when writing this, make sure to check her amazing fics out as well _vode_!**

* * *

Chapter 5: They just don't _get it_!

Sunny found it strange that he was actually happy to be back at the GAR barracks on Coruscant. Sitting down at the Outcasts table in the Mess, Sunny watched Caboose bounce over to Inferno and sling his arm over the slightly shorter clone's shoulder. Looking up from his caf to look at the duo Barricade rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again."

The confused Captain soon found out what the cranky, scar faced Sergeant was on about as Caboose grinned inanely.

"Hey Inferno."

He was ignored as his vain friend continued to mix sweetener into his caf. But that didn't deter the cheerful ARC trooper as he continued to pester his friend.

"Inferno."

"Inferno?"

" _In'ika_ …"

Finally Inferno had had enough. Rolling his eyes at the ceiling, the pyromaniacal fire trooper slowly set down his cup of caf.

" _Cab'ika_ …"

Having finally gained a response from his friend, the scar faced ARC grinned.

"Yeah?"

It was obvious to everyone else at the Outcasts table that Inferno was trying his utmost best not to tell Caboose to _fek_ off. The fire trooper ran his hand through his flame coloured hair.

"Get … off."

Caboose's smile faltered ever so slightly and he stared at Inferno, his non-cybernetic eye flashing with hurt.

"But…"

Sighing, Inferno took a minute to gather himself, a wry smirk on his face.

"Off."

Sunny rolled his own eyes at the duo as they moved over to get their dinner from the server droid. He'd been with the Outcasts for almost two months now and he still didn't understand those two. Caboose hadn't let go, instead almost draping himself across Inferno's shoulders. The fire trooper staggered slightly under the extra weight as he grabbed two trays. One tray met Caboose's head with a resounding crack and the ARC let out a somewhat child-like whine as he stood up properly and took the offending item. They continued along the line, bickering amiably as they waited to get their dinner. At the Outcasts table, Dagorlad lazily ducked a thrown spoon as Barricade and Blue-Streak started squabbling, something about Barricade insulting the sniper's aim. On Sunny's left Wrench let out a low growl and reached for his namesake, which was sitting next to his tray.

"If you two don't _fekkin'_ pack it in, you'll _both_ be in my _kriffin'_ Medbay with concussion!"

The threat was delivered with such menace that although it was rather simple as far as threats went, and probably the tamest in the medic's considerable repertoire, it ended the confrontation before it could really begin. Rolling his eyes again Sunny went back to the tasteless sludge that was his dinner, although he was looking forward to the sweet treat that sat innocently next to the bowl. Across from him Dagorlad looked up towards the queue of clones getting their dinner from the server droids and frowned, the scars on his face twisting slightly with the movement.

"What's going on over there?"

The others all turned to find Inferno shouting at a server droid while Caboose stood next to him looking confused. Whatever the server droid responded with the others didn't know, only it prompted Inferno to hand his half-full tray to Caboose and chivvy him towards the Outcasts table. The fire trooper then picked up the empty tray that Caboose had left behind and held it out to the droid. Sunny's eyes narrowed when the droid didn't respond as it should, instead moving on to the confused clone who had been waiting patiently behind Inferno.

With a growl, Dagorlad stood up from the table, eyes narrowed angrily.

"If you'll excuse me."

As the Jedi headed over to help Inferno with the server droid, Caboose dropped down next to Sunny. The scar faced clone looked briefly over to another table before taking a drink. Sunny followed his gaze over to a table where two ARC veterans were surrounded by several awestruck, and much younger, ARC troopers. Both the veterans had smug smirks on their faces and one laughed openly at Caboose as he ate.

What was happening hit Sunny like a stun blast to the head. Caboose had been an ARC, one of the first regular troopers to have received the promotion, before he and Inferno joined the Outcasts. He'd been one of the best. Then the mission to which he'd been assigned had been botched and Caboose had suffered severe injuries, including brain damage that was minor enough that he was still fit to serve, although he could no longer be sent on missions with his fellow ARC's. He'd been dropped from their ranks and Dagorlad had picked up both him and Inferno, a pyromaniac who Caboose had formed a strong bond with whilst in the Medbay, and brought them to the Outcasts. Said fire trooper was currently cursing the server droid with an impressive barrage of profanity while Wardaddy was trying to both see what the problem was and prevent Inferno from attacking the droid. Sunny could see the jeering of the two veteran ARC's was starting to get to Caboose. The normally cheerful clone was simply staring at the tray in front of him, good eye closed off to the outside world. He'd even stopped eating, instead simply staring off into space. Sunny didn't notice the vibrodagger the other clone was gripping tightly in his hand as the rowdy duo continued to mock him.

"Hey dropout! What's the matter?! Too stupid to fight bac- wah!"

Caboose had had enough. Good eye blazing with sheer hatred he'd whipped around with all the speed of a striking nexu and had thrown the vibrodagger he'd been clutching at the two ARC's. It smashed into the table the duo were sitting at, the blade sinking a good inch into the plastoid. His two tormentors stared, eye's wide in shock. Caboose stayed standing, frozen in place, panting hard as the entire Mess fell silent. He sneered at the men who were once his fellow veterans, for a second his former self shining though.

"I'm no _di'kut_... I just know to wait, and then strike when my opponents guard is down."

Sunny carefully put a hand on Caboose's shoulder.

"Hey Caboose, c'mon _ori'vod_ , they aren't worth it."

Caboose looked down at him and the Caboose that they all knew appeared to reassert himself as he grinned.

"Alright _Alor'ad_ Sunny. Hey, what's everyone looking at?"

Sunny shook his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about, c'mon, your food's going to be cold."

Caboose slumped back down at the table, chin resting on his arms. He looked so miserable and Inferno was distracted trying to get a meal from the glitching server droid, whose life span was currently measurable in minutes judging by the look on Dagorlad's face. Sunny sighed quietly, he was used to the happy, cheerful Caboose; not this shattered wreck of a clone sat next to him. On an impulse he picked up the sweet treat still on his tray and set it on the tray in front of Caboose. The melancholy veteran ARC looked up at him, good eye full of wary suspicion and hurt. Sunny just grinned and gestured for the older clone to take the sweet. It was rare for them to be served in the Mess and Sunny had been looking forward to eating it, but he had a feeling his _vod_ needed it more.

"I'm not hungry any more anyway."

Caboose looked at Sunny for a split second, before looking down at the sweet now sitting in the middle of his tray. Picking it up, he warily bit into it, chewed and swallowed. When he noticed Sunny hadn't moved to take the sweet from him, he quickly finished it off, even licking the crumbs off his fingers. Out of the blue he grabbed Sunny in a tight bear hug, crushing the air out of the Captain's lungs. Spoons clattered onto trays as several of the other Outcasts stared in surprise. Blue-Streak whistled lowly.

" _Fek_ … I never _kriffin'_ thought I'd _fekkin'_ see Caboose warm up to the _kriffin'_ Captain so _fekkin'_ fast."

Sunny wheezed slightly, the lack of air in his lungs starting to become noticeable. Like the other troopers who had undergone the intense ARC training, Caboose was slightly stronger than the rest of his _vode_ , which meant that Sunny really didn't stand much chance as he heard his chest plate creak dangerously. Laughing at the Captain's distress, Lock and Load came to his rescue.

"Caboose, _vod_ -"

"-You might want-"

"-To let go of the Captain-"

"-Before you crush him."

The ARC quickly let go of Sunny, who dropped back into his seat with a gasp. Wheezing slightly as he tried to regain his breath Sunny grinned up at a worried looking Caboose.

"I'm fine, you're just a bit stronger than I was expecting."

Caboose looked like he was about to reply when Dagorlad abruptly stormed past them, fists clenching and a dark look on his face. Without a word he stalked towards the two still stunned ARC's. Sunny frowned in confusion.

"What's Wardaddy going to do? Shout at those _shabuir_?"

Wrench laughed darkly, tossing his namesake in his hand lightly as he watched the livid Jedi stride towards the now panicking ARC's, a vicious and gleeful expression pulling at the wrench-shaped tattoo on his face.

"Dagorlad shouting? That's not bad. It's when he goes really quiet and seems really calm that you really have to worry. Which is right now come to think of it. There have been incidents like this before, only problem is that they usually struck whenever Wardaddy wasn't around. He can't do anything without the _di'kute_ on the Council having a go at him unless he actually sees it. You have _no_ idea how long he's been waiting to put a stop to this. If I were you Sunny, I'd sit back and watch the fireworks."

Dagorlad had now stopped in front of the table where the duo of ARC's were sitting. Their previous audience of rookie ARC troopers had all scattered out of the furious Jedi's way, leaving the two veterans in the line of fire. Dagorlad loomed over the table and yanked the vibrodagger out of the table with a resounding crack. Stashing it in his armour he glared at the two ARC's, lifting them up with the Force when one tried to bolt. He pulled them over the able and up to eye level, mismatched eyes narrowed and seething.

"The two of you and I are going to have a little _talk_ about respect. And why Caboose _was and is_ a better example of my _ba'vodu's_ legacy than you two _ever_ will be."

Sunny raised an eyebrow, he didn't think Dagorlad would be so open about his family heritage after that little outburst before the Jedi had sent him and Nikov off on that mission to Mandalore. Swipes caught his look and shrugged.

"Wardaddy's never hid the fact from anyone that he was related to the original Jango Fett. It's just rare for him to use it in this manner. Those _shabuir_ have really pissed him off, otherwise he wouldn't have gone for a low blow like that."

Sunny gave a distracted nod towards the Outcasts Lieutenant as he watched Dagorlad storm out of the Mess, dragging the two protesting ARC's behind him with the Force. He mentally snickered, he sure didn't want to be in the boots of those veterans by the time Dagorlad was done with them. A loud clatter jolted him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a seething Inferno drop onto the bench with a solid thump. The fire trooper was almost vibrating with rage, his flame coloured hair seeming to stand on end with indignation as he flicked the lighter in his hand on and off. Sunny frowned slightly, dealing with upset troopers was _not_ one of his specialties.

"What's got under your armour?"

Inferno's rage filled gaze was on him in an instant as he slammed his free hand onto the table making the trays and their contents jump slightly.

"They just don't _get it_! None of them do! All the thing's _Cab'ika's_ done … for the GAR, for the _Jetii_ , for the Republic … it's like none of that matters to them! And I _hate_ them for it. Some nights I just want to set their barracks on fire for the things they've done. And don't get me started on those _di'kute_ on the Council!"

Sunny sighed roughly, chugging down the remainder of his caf and standing.

"We'll just have to look after him ourselves then won't we."

_PAGE BREAKER_

 _(A few days later)_

Swipes pressed the blade of his knife tighter against the struggling clone's throat, cursing his luck. Seriously, did that overgrown squid have to get so offended by the fact that he was simply trying to make a living?! An extra 10% for the rest of the data currently in his possession, plus some borderline illegal upgrades for his armour. It wasn't like he was asking for the world or anything after all. And now that the CSF were involved in chasing his tanned _shebs_ all over Coruscant he'd had to grab a clone and hold him hostage! Letting out a pained snarl when the clone kicked him he dug the knife in, blood welling around the sharp edge.

"Rex, if you _value_ your miserable _fekking_ existence, might I suggest you _stop_ moving!?"

_PAGE BREAKER_

Sunny ran onto the bridge of the Vengeance, skidding to a halt besides Dagorlad.

" _What's_ going on?!"

The Mandalorian Jedi's face was stony as he glared at the Jedi Masters currently contacting them.

"Swipes has got himself in trouble again whilst undercover, and now there's a _regular_ involved."

Sunny swore. The Lieutenant had been constantly antagonistic, although there had been a few occasions when the lower ranking clone had been semi-civil towards him. Watching the footage that was currently being shown via one of the troopers in the CSF he frowned.

"Let me go down there with Barricade and Wrench, maybe I can sort this out. He's cornered and angry, he's _not_ going to hand himself over to a bunch of city living _regulars_."

That earned him a nod from the concerned Jedi.

"Bring him home Sunny. Bring him home."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _ori'vod_ **: big brother/sister**

 **CSF: Coruscant Security Force**

 **Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Thanks**


End file.
